Mixing equipment used in the food processing industry, for example in the preparation of curd cheese or of cottage cheese, generally comprise a mixing vat having a large, flat bottom and side walls for containing food products, such as milk. Paddles or blades are used for mixing the products within the mixing vat. These blades are attached to driving equipment that provides mixing motion, for example a circular motion or a lateral motion so that the blades travel on the bottom of the vat in a rotational and/or sweeping movement. Conventionally, the paddles or blades are attached to the driving equipment using taper pins, bolts and nuts or like attachment means.
Blades of a mixing apparatus need to be thoroughly cleaned between each batch being produced. The cleaning requires removing the blades from the support plate. With current stirring blades and support plates, this operation is labor intensive, requires specific tools, and requires downtime of the mixing apparatus, leading to manpower costs and production losses.
Therefore, there is a need for techniques for reducing downtime and labor involved in the cleaning and maintenance of mixing apparatuses.